A Handy Note
by TheNeonMoose
Summary: (Destiel College AU one-shot) Dean and Cas have history together and class is boring so Dean finds a way to make it more interesting for him and his boyfriend through one way he knows best.


It was one of those days at college where it was dark and dreary with the rain pouring down. The professor decided it was a good day to watch a movie however. Being in a history class, the movie was rather boring. A lot of people had already fell asleep by the time the movie was thirty minutes in. There were two that were very much awake that were sitting in the back of the room.

"Hey, Cas, do you need any notes for the movie?" the brown-haired boy whispered to his boyfriend that was sitting next to him.

Cas was watching the movie intently through his black rimmed glasses that matched his hair perfectly and cocked his head towards his boyfriend until his crystal blue eyes met the lovely green ones looking at his mischievously.

"I'm sure I don't. I'm watching the movie, Dean." Cas' velvet voice whispered back to the brown-haired boy.

Dean's grin grew and went back to 'watching' the movie. He snaked his hand across the gap between him and Cas and squeezed his thigh. Cas turned to him, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Dean. Not the time for that." Cas hissed.

Dean stroked Cas' thigh and inched towards the belt keeping him from his prize. Cas tried to swat Dean's hand away, but the hand continued to come back and stroke his thigh even more until grabbed its prize through the silky slacks. Cas let out a low gasp from the attention his lower body was getting and looked around only to see no one is noticing what was going on and the professor scrolling on his phone. Dean grinned at what he was doing to his beloved boyfriend.

"Dean…" Cas choked silently to his boyfriend as fondled his balls through the loose fabric.

Dean went for the belt and undid it with one hand with ease from doing it over and over before. He flipped the clasp and other end away and undid the slide button and zipper. Dean looked over to see Cas complying fully now shifted his hips for there to be easier access for Dean. The brown-haired boy grinned happily that his boyfriend was being so compliant especially how shy he was. Dean pulled thee hardening member out into the air, Cas let out a silent hiss from his warm skin meeting the cool air in the classroom. Dean brought his hand away for a moment to spit on them for lubrication.

Cas whined quietly, "Dean...hurry up."

Happy to oblige, Dean brought his hand back to his prize, slowly tugging at it loosely, teasingly towards the base. Cas looked at Dean wanting him to get to the point. Dean just ignored him and slowly continued to the top. It wasn't until them Dean got there he went back to the base and firmly grasped the thick dick and started to pump his hand up and down the shaft, twisting slightly each time he got to the head. Cas had his hands clenched on the edge of his seat as he bucked his hips slightly with the movement. Dean looked around slightly to see if everyone was still asleep and found that even the process had put his head on his desk. He wanted to do something a lot riskier that he hadn't tried yet. He took his hand away, even though he knew Cas was close to the edge. He was very easy to please, which was one of the things Dean liked, but could go one more time after coming the first time which was even more fun. ' _I'll have to have fun after class._ ' Dean thought.

Cas let out a slight whine and looked at Dean wondering why he stopped, "Don't leave me like this, Dean" he panted in a low whisper.

"Don't worry, baby. You know I always see through to the end." Dean silently and slowly got to his knees by pushing his chair back quietly on the carpet.

Dean grabbed the base once again and wrapped his pretty lips around his boyfriend's cock and started suck on it, bobbing his head up and down, trying to take his boyfriend fully but he didn't want to choke in class and risk being seen. Dean licked around the shaft with his warm tongue. He felt the salty pre-cum hitting his tongue that was already starting to come from the slit. Cas tried to buck his hip to get farther into the wet cavern that was enveloped around his pulsing organ. Dean put his hands on his boyfriend's hips and pressed them firmly back down. Cas released his grip on the chair and placed them on Dean's shoulders and squeezed tightly as the rush of ecstasy came over him. He bucked against Dean's grip as he went over the edge. Dean faithfully swallowed all the hot seed that poured into his mouth and he let the limp member fall from his mouth.

He quickly and quietly put Cas' dick back in his pants as he heard the kids a couple rows forward start to move and rustle. Cas pushed Dean away and fixed himself and buckled his pants back. Dean got back into his chair and sat upright in his at his desk. There was a loud war scene on the screen where soldiers were trudging through the water onto a beach. The loud noises were starting to wake everyone. Even the professor finally got around to picking his head up. No one was looking at them, so he knew no one knew. Cas pawed at Dean's leg and Dean clasped his hand tightly. He knew Cas was in the mood now, but they had to wait another few minutes before class let out to finish what was started.

It seemed like forever before the professor paused the movie and flipped the lights on, "We will finish the movie on Thursday. Don't forget to do the paper that is due tonight if you have not already." The professor released the class as he started picking up his stuff to go back to his office.

"Come on, Dean. Let's go back to our dorm. We have some…unfinished business." Cas purred into Dean's ear.

Dean didn't have to say anything. He grabbed his boyfriend's trench coat and bag and flipped them over his shoulder and intertwined their fingers together as they walked out into the hallway. Dean leaned over to Cas as they walked out the door, "Hope you're ready, baby. Because I want you to fuck me good." Dean never bottomed, but today was a day for new things.


End file.
